The Light That Shines Through The Darkness
by KGKarin
Summary: A boy's life is about to change. For the better or the worse? Can he survive in this cruel, merciless world? OC
1. A New World

**Chapter 1 – A New World**

- A dim room -

* * *

"…In just 5 minutes, every gaming store in Japan will release the long-awaited M.M.O, Sword Art Online! As you viewers can see, the queue stretches as far as three whole blocks away! It is truly astounding!"

"According to our on-site reporters, most of these people have been waiting in line since dawn! There are even some hardcore gamers that have camped overnight on the street!"

"Game creator Kayaba Akihiko has surely outdone himself this time! He's perfected an entirely virtual world, where just about anything is possible!"

With a click of my mouse, I switched off the monitor. Twirling my chair around, I made sure both cables were plugged in, then proceeded to lie down on my bed. I slowly placed the NerveGear on my head, an action that I was by now familiar with. A low humming sound reverberated through my head as the NerveGear's screen slid down, signalling its boot-up sequence. The H.U.D came to life, the clock on its top-left corner reading '12:56'. I could feel my heart begin to race as the adrenaline and excitement started coursing through my veins. Forcing a deep breath to calm myself, I patiently waited as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed to be an eternity - though in reality it was just a few minutes - the clock finally read '13:00'.

Here we go. Taking a deep breath, I said "LINK START!" Instantly the ceiling of my room faded away as my vision turned white.

My name is Karin. 16 years-old, hazelnut eyes, and a head of messy black hair. An average build, standing at about 5'8". Now, I am about to enter the world I recently fell in love with. The world of Sword Art Online!

* * *

**Author's Note – Ne minna! I'm a first-time writer so excuse me for any mistakes! When I finished watching , I had this idea in my head for awhile so I decided to make a fic about it. I'm not very original so this'll follow the canon for a few chapters (with a few changes here and there of course). See you in the next chapter! xD**


	2. Return

**Ne minna! :D Sorry I took so long to update it! Been a bit lazy lately.. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Enjoy~~~**

Normal text : Sword Art Online  
Thoughts : _Sword Art Online_  
[number] : Notes. Not 'Author's Notes', just NOTES xP

**(Previous chapter)**

_**Here we go. Taking a deep breath, I said "LINK START!" Instantly the ceiling of my room faded away as my vision turned white.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Return**

In the blinding light, multi-colored bands flying past me, five blue hexagons - 'Sight', 'Sound', 'Touch', 'Smell', and 'Taste' - confirmed that my virtual senses were functioning well. Their jobs done, they disappeared, replaced with a larger, and longer, hexagon of the same color. It prompted me to select a language of my choice. Typically, I went with English[1]. Then it too disappeared, once again replaced by another hexagon. This one was entitled 'System Message'.

"Would you like to continue with your Beta Test data? Username : Karin" Of course I would.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

* * *

After a few seconds, my vision cleared to reveal that I was standing on a stone platform, in the middle of a vast plaza. I blinked my eyes to clear away the blurry images. Turning around, I realized that the platform I was standing on backed up against a tall statue depicting a knight in full-body armour - with his helm's visor down - gripping with gauntlet-ed hands a sword that was firmly planted into the ground at his feet. My face broke out in a wide grin. I knew this place well. This was the 'Town of Beginnings', the first floor of Aincrad. The town where all S.A.O players started their journey of becoming adventurers. And also the town that would soon be flooded with newbie players, I realized with a jolt. When that happened, it would be nearly impossible to navigate the town with them crowding the streets.

_Crap! I can't stand around gawking! I've seen it all before anyway! I need to get a head-start!_

Through memory, I found the street I was looking for and set off at a run. As I looked around for a Quest-giving N.P.C, I felt a thrill. I had longed to be back in this beautiful world ever since the Beta Test was closed. Now, finally, my longing had been fulfilled. No longer did I need to count-down the days left to the release. No longer did I have to spend nearly every waking hour daydreaming about S.A.O. For now, I could, and would, enjoy it to the fullest!

That thought drove me over the edge and the joy within me burst out in a yell.

"All~right! I'm BACK!"

* * *

[1] Yes, yes, I know S.A.O is supposed to be released in Japan only, but hey, it's a fanfic! I can write whatever crap I want in here :P Not that I'm gonna though =w=

**A/N : I actually uploaded these two chapters waaay before I decided to quit being lazy. But now I've proofread them and improved them quite a bit! xD I could really use advice from those experienced writers out there, so R&R! Onegaishimasu! **


End file.
